User blog:Truth™/Heromania
Heromania is an online game that was made into reality by Nitro + & Boobs ENGLISH "BLACK PAPER MOON" Soul Eater (AmaLee & Dj-Jo) (Listen to this song for epicness to be enhanced, but if you don't have sound then it sucks to suck :P JK) ''「Hello,world!」 '「Hello,world!」is a fictional American company that produces games. This company has developed, produced and published the online games such as Heromania and Murder!. It is also involved in the creation of the real life Heromania. A Little about Murder! "Murder! is a game where contestants enter with the promise with vasts amount of money for uploading entertaining videos but there's a catch. The person or people whose video(s) get the lowest amount of views has to pay for the expenses and the crimes of all the other participants." The arc's protagonist, film club student Jason Boyd is first introduced to the website by Mai Kurokami, when she ropes him into filming her over two days, culminating in the murder of a man she lured into an abandoned factory with offers of sex. Jason later films Kurokami as she faces off against fellow amatuer snuff filmer Oushima Satonaka, and brutally murders her and her film crew. After their second snuff film, Mai invites Jason to view the film, and introduces him to the rules of Murder!. Users of Murder! submit snuff films consisting of brutal murders and rapes and compete for the most views. Murder! appears to provide funding for the users films. The one with the highest views will be rewarded with 10,000,000 yen. However, the user with the lowest views will framed for ALL crimes in the filming of ALL videos on Murder!, at which point they are arrested, and, even if they are killed, the costs of making ALL films on Murder! will placed on their family. Murder!,「Hello,world!」in general, appears to be owned by a wealthy and politically influential individual, as they are able to clean up crime scenes and divert police and media attention. Murder! also periodically designates "sacrifices"- non-uses who are to be killed in a film, with the perpetrator presumably receiving some kind of bonus. Online game Basic information Developer: Nitro+ & Boobs Publisher:「Hello,world!」' Genre: MMOVRRPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Virtual Reality Role Playing Game), but has worlds with various genres in mind such as Horror, Party and, FPS and such Price: 7800 yen (~$65 USD), but it varies with each expansion pack Age restriction: 18+ (Note: Even though the restriction is 18, Emilia and Kagura Tsuchimikado played it as well) Online play: 1 person, but multiple profiles can be made System link: 2-32 persons Other: LIVE Vision Support Description Heromania was originally an American MMORPG created by Nitro + Boobs. Over time, as Heromania's popularity grew, the number of servers expanded up to 13, when Heromania became a fully-global MMORPG with a server on every continent. Each server has its own company running the game, coming up with their own special events, classes, and subclasses. However, transferring to another server is as simple as taking a Gate to another server, having no restrictions. Furthermore, to allow better communication between players, there is a highly-accurate automatic translator that works even for voice chat. The Japanese version of Heromania costs 7800 yen (~$65 USD) for the all-in-one pack, which includes the basic pack plus all the expansions. Each expansion costs anywhere from 5400 to 6200 yen (~$45-52), and the monthly fee is 1600 yen (~$13). In System Link, up to 8 teams can fight at the same time. The players must use their radars to detect and foil the opponents. The most common game in Heromania is Battle Royale. The game has multiple maps, such as a construction site, city ruins and a still populated city. Smart players use their surroundings and in-game skills to defeat their enemies. Homesteading the Neosphere Since its original release, Heromania received numerous updates that vastly improved the game's content and graphic engine, but during the release of its twelfth expansion pack, Homesteading the Neosphere, 700,000 Japanese players and several hundred thousand players worldwide who were logged-on at the time of the update became trapped in the game. Players call this event the Catastrophe. It is currently unknown whether the people from the real world knew about it or not. System The game operates like most MMORPGs with a level system and eventual skill mastery of character classes and subclasses. Alternate World Prior to the Catastrophe, players logged onto Heromania and played online via PCs, Smartphones or home consoles However, after the players became trapped inside of the game, they experienced the world literally and interact with their surroundings as though they are physically there. One of the main difficulties that players encountered was the use of in-game menus during combat -- specifically that accessing these menus is impractical while in the heat of battle. Instead of using the menus, Michael realized that he could create voice shortcuts for all of his spells. In addition, Emilia quickly realized that fighting in-person would be quite different from combat as viewed from behind the computer monitor. While it was easy to rotate the camera on the computer screen to quickly scan the entire battlefield, vision during real on-the-ground combat has physical limitations and blind spots, especially when fighting large enemies would be significant. Furthermore, they no longer had access to mini-maps and thus had to use hand-drawn maps if they wanted to navigate through a dungeon. In the game, when the players' avatars receive damage, they feel pain. Environment The world of Heromania is based on Japan's Mini GAEA Project, a half-scale model of planet Earth. The differences between the GAEA Project and the world of Heromania is the post-apocalyptic setting. Global Setting Heromania is set in a world similar to Earth with different names for the five major continents. Thanks to the Half GAEA Project, the long distance between locations have been reduced by half. In Heromania, the world has been set in a post-apocalyptic setting, but there are 13 deferent world without including expansion packs. Physical Surroundings In Heromania, the physical surroundings are the ruins of the modern world in the post-apocalyptic event, all buildings, roads, and monuments, etc. covered with overgrown forests that grew around it. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Logging into Heromania is similar to all MMORPGS by registering one's profile and email adress. Then after registering, the gamer begins to create their character. They can adjust their characters' appearance of their own choosing if they want to be of an opposite gender, a character similar to their real life bodies or an entirely different one. The gamer can choose any of the Races in Heromania, each with their special attributes and skills. Races Apotheosis (Only admins and special contest winners have this race) Human: Similar to humans in the real world, humans in the game can have a wide range of skin, hair, and eye colors as well as body size and builds. Their ability stats are well balanced, making them the most commonly chosen race. Dwarf Cyborg Catgirl SImilar to Werecats but have tail and cat-like ears only and are only female Android (Now is strictly NPC only) Demi-God God Eater (Female Only race) Goddess (Female Only race, must receive race as a gift via pre-order to obtain) Half-Elf: Similar to Elves, but female only and very, very busty and beautiful...they are also usually a meganekko for good measure (Female Only race, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) Elf: Elves are often found in forests or ancient ruins and are known for their longevity. They freely mix with humans and have been allies of the humans and dwarves in the past. They are usually tall, fair skinned, with long hair, and angular faces. Half-Exceed: Although the Exceed race is extinct due to the war, they historically intermarried with humans because the last remaining Exceeds were kept as slaves, and a Half-Exceed child is sometimes born into a human family due to the emergence of recessive genes. Physically, they are almost identical to humans, with the exception of a tattoo-like mark on their left breast in the form of the emblem. *Half-Exceed have a high affinity for ancient magical ruins. When Heromania was a game, a player with this race could occasionally have storyline bonuses. Werecat: They are humanoid with feline characteristics such as fur and cat-like facial features. Werecats are nimble and have keen senses. Notably, Werecats do not have tails like real-world cats do. Wulf Fang (Special Pre-order race) Fox Tail (Kitsune): They are humanoid with fox ears and phantom tails (the number of tails is dependent on the character's level). Unlike the other man-beast races, Wulf Fang and Werecat, the Fox Tail race receives a boost in magical, not physical abilities. *In lore, Fox Tails have the ability to hide their ears and tails, making themselves look like ordinary Humans, and is presumably an ability of all Fox Tails in the game. Korra uses this to her advantage in her Overskill, Overlay, which combines this piece of lore with her subclass, Courtesan, to create a "perfect disguise." One of Mami's assassins uses this ability to disguise himself as a noblewoman during Erza's birthday celebration. Exceed- The Exceed is a race with high intelligence and magical talents. They were well-known as an inventor of magic. Nonetheless, their birth rate was very low, resulting in having a small number of population which invited other races to destroy them. (extinct, can't be chosen) After selecting a race, the player can choose a class of his/her choosing. Once a class is being selected, it is permanent. Each class has unique strengths and weakness. Special Races Werewolf Gorgon (Female Only) Undine (Female Only) Jorōgumo (Female Only) Succubi (Female only, but players can change their gender via a specific spell they learn) Vampire Vaewolf (NPC race only) Werelion Weretiger Nue Yukionna (Female Only) Mermaid or Merman Lamia (Female Only race) Siren (Female Only race) Celedon (Female Only race) Warrior Amazon (Female class only, gender reassignment potion doesn't affect them) Guardian Drunken Fist (Male Only Class) Monster Hunter BDSM Devices or Armes (Equipable Allies) Dragoon Boobs of Steel (Female Only class, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) Knight Dark Knight (Female Only) Paladin (Male Only) Chaotic Knight Tyrant's Partizan: warriors that use pole weapons (like drill spears), high ATK and DEF but low magic ability. Psychics Cowboy/Cowgirl Monk (Male Only) Valkyrie (Female Only class, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) Samurai Specialized-Weaponry Swashbuckler Queen/King of the Pirates Bard (Male Only) Magical Idol Student Chick Reapers: warriors that use axes and scythes with a 360° range of attack. Edge Master: warriors that use big swords (from big like them to more big) to cut apart enemies. Mystic Dancer: mage specialized in status alteration magic that use fans with blade extensions as weapons. Maid or Butler (Maids are usually very clumsy, with low Dexterity and slow casting time for theri spells, but have way better stats all round compared to any other classes) Mangaka Exorcist Assassin or Hitman (Male Only) Ninja or Kunoichi Twin Blade: warrior that use pairs of blades, don't excel in terms of power but their attacks are quick and easy to combo. Steam Gunner: ranged class that use guns and sniper rifles. (Male Only) Adept Rogue: special warrior that can learn 2 or 3 classes; they can learn more than one class skill/ability but mastering an avatar of this class is difficult and require more time than other classes. Healer Druid Cleric Dryad (Female Only class, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) Naughty Priestess (Female Only class, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) White Magician Peacemaker (Male Only) Kannagi Mage Alchemist (Male Only, unless you have the Hyper, Oppai Loli or Lolita Alchemist DLC) Enchanter Seductive Spy (Female Only class, unless you use a gender reassignment potion) Black Magician Cultist: specialized attack mage that use grimoires (magic books) as a weapon. Magic Knight Kung-Fu Wizard Mystical Waif Sorcerer (Male Only) Summoner The Apprentice- mage specialized into healing magic with a small list of offensive magic. There are numerous subclasses in Heromania: roleplaying, production, and special titles. Unlike classes, they can be changeable as long as the gamer is willing to start over from scratch once choosing another subclass. Combat In Heromania, players can use their skills outside safe zones when fighting monsters or PKing victims. All fights are not allowed within safe zones as the Royal Guard will intervene and kill the attacker without mercy. Interaction with other Players Heromania features two methods of communication with other players, voice chat and regular typed-up messages, although voice chat is the more popular form, with typing reserved mostly for roleplayers like Kagura prior to the Catastrophe. The event, however, naturally cut off the option of typed messages. Because it was possible to travel to other servers and thus meet players who spoke different languages, Heromania featured an automatic translator that translated everything aside from puns (which probably wouldn't make sense in different languages where, in Leon's case, phrases such as "my god" or "Cowabunga" are not translated) accurately after a slight delay. Known Players Fairy Blue *Kagura Tsuchimikado *Sarasvati Dairenji *Emilia Laurie *Michael *Akashic✰Record *Brina Martinez Death Cabal Trivia '「Hello,world!」 '''is comparable to Nintendo, Sony and/or Microsoft in the real world. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Truth™